hbtfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanoru
Kanoru is an OC belonging to Nytrinhia. She was entered into the first HBT. Details Name: Kanoru Rusuna Amerghin Age:20 the time of the original HBT. Birthdate: 27th August. Gender: Female. Eye Colour: Honeyed Gold. Hair Colour: A Reddish-orange. Race: Gerudo. Height: 5'10". Weight: 210 Ibs. Style: Melee, Ranged, and Deft Hand. Items: Kanoru posses' the following items; *x2 Guantlet Gloves *Bow *Quiver *Bombs *Hookshot *Maps *Potions Attributes Personality: Kanoru is bold/Stoic and quick witted, since the death of her husband she has become withdrawn. Kanoru likes to keep to herself if she can help it and is wary of those that may call her traitor other Gerudo. Workplace: Archery shop in Castletown Market. Likes: Sweets, Fighting, Deep thinking and Silence. Dislikes: Frilly and Feminine things (due to the fact that she's had to give up on ever being or looking either) and Hypocrits. Fears: Loss, being weak, dolls. Strengths: Kanoru's strengths are; *Expert Bowmanship. *Expert Swordmanship. *Gerudo training in Hand-to-Hand combat. *Can evaluate opponents sufficently enough to find their weakness and take advantage of it without prejudice. *Has battle experience. Weakness': Kanoru's Weakness' are; *Poor social skills. *Will not harm children or the weak. Abilities: Kanoru's abilities are: *Expert Bowmanship. *Expert Swordmanship. *Gerudo training in Hand-to-Hand combat. History Kanoru was born in the Gerudo Fortress. As she grew up she rose to the position of Elite Gaurd of the Red. Met Beiron in the shooting gallery and was impressed by his deep patriotism, kindess, and optimism. Attempted to leave the Theives Guild after the birth of her first daughter. Everything would have gone somewhat smoothly had she not tried to lay claim to her daughter, who was now considered the daughter of the Sand Goddess and that Kanoru had no claim to her may be found [[Gerudo Sand Goddess Ritual|here]]. She was imprisoned and sentenced to death for her crimes against the Sand Goddess, during which she escaped, retrieved her swords and cut her hair to symbolize the life she was leaving behind and no longer wanted a part of. She lived with Beiron for a while in Castletown after having a small wedding in which few people attended. They have tried having children, with one pregnancy ending in disaster after another. Including the first daughter that was taken from her, Kanoru had lost three children up to this point. It made her marriage with Beiron rocky at best, and things were steadily going downhill till her mother-in-law stepped in and chastened Beiron for his failure at his duties of being a husband. Since then the two have made more efforts to connect which led to deeper feelings of love and respect for one another. Whilst out in Hyrule Field's Beiron and Kanoru were assualted Beiron was killed and Kanoru barely made it back to Castletown alive. While she was recovering from the attack she had a miscarriage of her and Beiron's fourth daughter, having lost too much blood during the attack. After recovering from the attack Kanoru became even more withdrawn and focused on training as well as manageing the archery shop that she and Beiron had started. At this point she was convinced that the Sand Goddess had cursed her for abandoning her duities among the Gerudo and trying to claim her first child. Upon hearing about the tournament Kanoru eventually decided to enter as a sort of proxy for Beiron as he would have loved to enter and fight for Hyrule were he alive. After the official welcome and preliminary trial in the tournament, Kanoru soon found loyal teammates: Leoni, Razo, Tel andAachi. During a conversation that upset her, due to people wanting to join the tournament for fame and women, she put forth the question that made everyone silent: "You do realize that our lives are on the line here, right? Does no one care about the actual safety of Hyrule?" It was then that a disgruntled Goron broke the table in half and stormed off after shouting a slew of curse words and threats at Kanoru. Kanoru then apologized for disturbing the peace and happy mood, gave her own reasons for being in the tournament, paid the innkeeper for the table and left. Leoni soon followed her out and convinced her to come back in. It was a start to a friendship she wasn't prepared for. In the time between the preliminary trial and the first round, Kanoru and Leoni grew closer. She was intrigued by his gentlemanly nature entertainer's smile. It wasn't long before they were sharing a bed on some nights. Kanoru was alarmed to find out that she was pregnant right before the beginnning of the first round. She figured that she could participate as long as she could hide it. The first round was simple enough: gathering small seeds in a field in southern Hyrule. She planned on consulting a midwife in one of the town before she decided whether she ought to drop out and when. However, due to the urgency of the task and how they found the seeds, Kanoru had no time and soon she and her companions were facing a nest of Dekubaba and a plant that fed off of living things and lured them in with a hallucinagenic perfume. It took a lot of willpower and strength, but the plant was defeated in the end and they found a cavern full of the plants they needed. However, they soon discovered on their way back that either the Dekubaba or the mysterious plant had poisoned them, and that if they did not get help soon, they'd all die. Kanoru took off on Crazy Horse (Leoni's horse on loan to Kanoru for the round) and made it into town in time to get help before she passed out. Kanoru and her team were in the sick ward for weeks recovering from the poison. Much to Kanoru's rage and grief, she was told that the child she was carrying absorbed the poison and was aborted. When she finally told Leoni, she felt she saw the same withdrawl in him that she saw in Beiron, and stayed in her room as much as she could until he came and helped her to heal. The peace was short-lived when Castletown was attacked viciously by monsters (after the second round, Nytrinhia dropped out of the tournament for real life issues). In the end, Kanoru and Leoni court and are married after the tournament is over and peace is restored to Hyrule. They have seven daughters, the oldest of which runs an inn in Termina in HBT2. Relationships Beiron Ramalon, her late husband. Mama Ramalon, her mother-in-law Leoni Amerghin, her current husband Nieru, Kanoru's oldest daughter who still lives at the Fortress Feora Amerghin, Kanoru and Leoni's oldest daughter. Trivia *Used to stutter as a child *Has no magical abilities whatsoever Category:Character Category:HBT1 Applicant Category:Fighter Category:Gerudo Category:Castletown inhabitant Category:Member of Elite Gaurd of Red Category:Member of Theives Guild